The Truth About Remus
by owlgirl16
Summary: The sequel to my first book, Remus has always had a hard life. What happened during his and his friend's legendary second year? Rated T for safety. Read and Review! :D
1. About letters and Australia

_Dear Alice, _

_No. I haven't seen your pet frog or that lacy shawl you lent to me last year. I don't live anywhere near you and I'm currently at my house moping. It is dreadfully dull without any magic and I can't wait for August 1. _

_Happy Birthday Alice! The package inclosed is your birthday gift and I really hope you like it. How is Australia? Last time you wrote, you were writing in an outpost saying how much you hate kangaroos. I wish I could study the foreign wizards there, sounds fascinating!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Lily. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dear Lily, 

Oh gosh, I absolutely HATE Australia! It's far too hot and I think that the koalas and kangaroos have something against me. However, my birthday was fine. We ate at a "barbie" and then my cousins gave me a "vanilla slice." (It was actually very good, you'll have to try one some time.) I opened my presents and was SO glad you got me those paintbrushes! Now I can paint the beaches.

Remind me to smack June when we get to their house, guess what she got me? A bikini! With a note attached, 'Thought you might want one'. That is so like her. 

See you soon, 

Alice Veronica Walker .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dear April, _

_How is skiing in Switzerland? I loved the picture and snow globe you sent me, they go great in my room. How are your siblings doing on the slopes, Maggie doesn't strike me as the graceful type. _

_Did you get the picture I sent of Petunia? I knew you hadn't seen her, and I want to make sure you agree with me in thinking that she is positively ugly? _

_Did I tell you that she's dating Vernon again? That pig, he hates my guts you know. They broke up last year and she got grounded for running away. Sorry for rambling, but it is soooo boring here! _

_See you August 1,_

_Lily. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dearest Lily,

You should see Maggie and Kai try to ski! I laughed so hard, I nearly fell down myself! I obviously enclosed a picture, Maggie is already tearing my stuff apart to find it and I know you'll keep it safe.

We're leaving in a few days and I'll miss the snow, but I'll get to see you! It feels like it's been years instead of 1 month and a half.

Good god, Petunia looks dreadful. Imagine having a sister that wears salmon and olive together! I can't really imagine anything worse. Let us all hope that she doesn't marry Vernon, imagine the kids they would have. And I'm sure they'll have awful names: Dulcie or Darla or Dudley or something.

Can't wait til August 1,

April.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dear Sam, _

_I was very surprised when Regina floated to my window and handed me a postcard from India! Did you really visit the Taj Majal? I've heard it's splendid. So, I'm guessing that we'll be hearing you speak Indian for a while now. Not that I don't mind of course. I wonder who our defense professor will be this year? Did you get the news that Professor Quirrel was bitten by a rabid dog at her beach house in Venezuela? She swears she'll never teach again. _

_I wish I could see all the foreign wizards and read about their history and culture! Maybe I could add it to our History of Magic essay about the great Giant Wars...Anyway, see you on August 1! _

_Sincerely, _

_Lily. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Dear Lily, **

**The Taj Majal was splendid, and I did see it. Did you hear some Muggle tried to scale it? It was ridiculous, he got tied up in ropes. I took a picture and it's attached. I hope you don't believe the nonsense about Quirrel. It simply can't be true, although it is rather funny. Did they post it in the Prophet? I'm not getting it right now, I'm getting their newspaper in Hindi. They really print wild stories, and none of them involve Voldemort or rabid dogs in Venezuela. **

**I know we'll have a grand time this August. **

**Nomoskaar, ** **Sam. ** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Dearest Alice, I hope you liked your birthday gift, I had it custom made from wool here in Switzerland. Maybe you can make a nice sweater for when it snows in London. Lily said that you weren't having a great time in Australia, hope it's getting better. If you don't like kangaroos, then don't go in Willi's room. He's kind of having an obsession, so make sure to bring back a platypus or something. Know you'll have a great time at our place! Love, April. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Dear April,  Thank you so so much for the wool! I've already started knitting for my new sister! And Lily is absolutely right, but nosy too. Australia isn't my cup of tea, but I love their gum flavors! Fabulous, but I can't wait to see you this August. Just a few more letters! Sorry, but mum is calling me. Says she wants pickled Boobook owl eggs...Gotta run!  Wishing she were in London,  Alice Veronica Walker.  %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **Dear Alice, ** **I understand perfectly how you feel about Australia! I went to Brazil two years ago, the people were fine...but I got the hugest bug bites all over my knees, it hurt so much! I remember when my mum was pregnant, she would order the craziest foods in Thailand! Didn't I tell you, I have a little sister..She's newborn and completely adorable! Anyway, I hope you use the camera I got you to take loads of pictures of the Outback! ** **Love, ** **Sam. ** **P.S. Did you hear about our new defense professor? ** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Dear Sam,  No, sorry about our professor. I'm getting the Prophet though and there's a rumor that she got bitten by a poisonous snake while sunbathing in Peru. I don't believe it, but if it is true then I'm happy. My mum was soooo angry when she so I failed our test on the WEATHER PATTERNS OF SOUTH AMERICA! I didn't even know she knew where that continent was! Gosh, I hope our next professor isn't as completely dull. I'd be OK with an incompetent one, wait. I shouldn't have said that...Now we're doomed! Sorry for overreacting, must be the koalas staring at me...Bye!  G'day mate!  Alice Veronica Walker.  %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Dearest Sam, Did you hear about our defense professor? Embree wrote to me yesterday and said that she heard from her Aunt's cousin's daughter that we won't have her net year! She said something about choking on a chocolate bar in Chile...I don't know if I believe her, but I hope we have a good teacher next year. We're leaving Switzerland today so we can get the house ready for August 1! I am so so so excited! Poor Lily, imagine having to stay with that horrible sister this summer, and Alice! If I hear one more complaint about Australia... Chio! Lot's of Love, April. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **Dear April, ** **Don't pick me up in 2 days, my mom said I can go to your house by floo. Tell me a time and I'll be happy. What is it with the defense professors? It's like no one can figure out what happened, all we know is that she's not coming back and that she had an accident in South America. How is June? She never seems to be writing us anymore, guess she's just busy. Can you believe we're almost in Second Year? It's insane! Plus, check out the paper on guy X...he or she strikes again! I'll tell you guys all about it in 2 days, bye! ** **Your friend, ** **Sam. ** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **Daily Prophet Headquarters: ** Marilyn Pluma was a very busy woman, she had just fired two people and hired three more. The newspaper was running on top speed to keep up, this person! No one knew his or her name, all anyone knew was that person X was terrorizing London and the surrounding area. People were dying, not in huge droves, but 1 death brings a lot of sadness. A skinny, freckled man squeaked in and handed Marilyn a notebook, bursting with ink and scraps of paper. "Martin? What is this?" Martin Skeeter gulped and began to quiver, "Well...a reporter took the notes at the crime scene and the pieces of paper are what's added by other reporters and that newspaper "Witch Weekly". Stolen, I think." Marilyn rolled her eyes and looked Mr. Skeeter in the eye. "Sir? What crime scene? You imbecile-" Martin shivered at his boss's voice, but answered as respectful as possible. "Didn't you hear? Person X...or someone else almost broke into Gringotts! They didn't steal anything, but escaped." Marilyn froze and turned to Martin. "Thank you, now leave. Please." Martin was only happy to oblige and quickly left the office. Marilyn took a seat and thought for a minute. Broke into Gringotts? What a story! And she would have it out by tomorrows paper, what an exciting way to start of August! %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% As April and June Liang knocked on the door to 85 North Rose dr., they were sure it was Lily's. The garden was neatly trimmed and the road was devoid of dirt. They saw a window at the top with violet curtains and music playing, that must be Lily's bedroom. April rang the bell. A horse like-looking girl appeared, looking about 15. "What do you want?" The twins looked at each other and April spoke up. "We're looking for Miss Lillian Marie Evans." The girl swallowed and put on a sneer. "Who? I'm sorry, there's no Lily here. You must have the wrong-" "Oh Shut up Petunia!" Their red head friend walked into view, dressed in a simple tank top and jean shorts. "I'll be glad to get rid of you for the summer! Adios!" April, June, and Lily Evans laughed as Petunia snarled and slammed the door. "Next is Alice." said Mr. Liang, he had offered to drive the girls to his house. "Yeah dad." said April, staring at the map. "It's #6, West London Road. Tall building, she said she'd be waiting outside." Mr. Liang winked at Lily and drove down through a patch of orange trees. The sun was high in the sky and beat down on their necks through the open window. The air was light and bright with color and heat. Lily hadn't felt this happy during summer break in a long time. Soon they arrived on South London Road which turned into North London Road. Mr. Liang encouraged the girls that they only had one more intersection until they saw their friend. West London Rd. was lined with shops, cafes, and looming apartment buildings. They saw a waving figure on the lawn between #6 and #7. "Hi!" shouted Alice, her voice filled with glee as she handed her trunk and bags to the back. "I am sooo thrilled to be out of that danged country!" "Alice," scolded Lily. "Don't insult the Australian people! They did nothing wrong!" Alice made a face. "Oh no, I liked our cousins and their food, but those animals! How many times did a koala poop on me this summer, huh?" Lily laughed, "At least you got tan! I tried, I had a sunburn for a week." The girls giggled together until Alice asked the question, "Where's Sam?" "She said she'd floo by." April shrugged. Lily was looking at April with an expression of what-are-you-talking-about. "What's floo?" Before any of her pure-blood friends could reply, the car curved onto East Apricot Lane. It was a charming street, but there was something off. Lily stared out the window at men selling broomsticks and others enchanting toy scooters. Everyone was clad in robes and/or muttering with their wands and tiny children. "It's a magical place." breathed Lily. Alice too, was wide-eyed at the magic. "You didn't say you lived in the Urbs!" Lily looked at Alice, then at the Liang family to clear this up. "You mean Veneficus Urbs. It's one of few completely magical dwellings left." 'What a place.' Thought Lily. Imagine, walking out of your room and being able to do magic. Must be wonderful. Mr. Liang pulled into a sloping drive that curved into a small forest. The girls stared out the window as their car lurched to a stop. Outside, they heard a door slam and Mrs. Liang run out in tears. "Amelia? What's wrong?" Her apron was stained and she looked extremely disheveled. "It's this Peter! Look!" The friends crowded around the newspaper and their stomachs turned at the headline: "**Spanish Coast Attacked!"** _**Late last night, the Magical town of Puerto Bonita was attacked bu person X and a few followers. A few eyewitness accounts report that no one was killed, but several injured. Many wizards and witches were useful in defending the city and are honored for their service. More on page 5. **_ April gasped with recognition. "That's where Leslie's staying!" And everyone was silent except for Mrs. Liang's muffled tears. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% And so begins our next saga! Sorry, but I'm in a Shakespeare kind of mood. Besides, before I update with chapter 2: I'd like at least: *5 reviews. OR *5 Story Alerts/Favorite Story etc. Thank you so so so much my wonderful readers! You are my inspiration for this story! Also, thank you LilyxJamesForever! I totally dedicate this chapter to YOU! Why? Because this amazing writer and reader review at EVERY chapter and always has good advice. If you want, you can check out her stories for this website. Thanks! ^owlgirl 16^ 


	2. About too many slices of pie

_**Welcome back my amazing readers! I now present, The Truth About Remus. I am very pleased with this title and my amazing summary. Pretty please tell me if you like...I'm trying to get more readers! If you could tell your friends ALL about my story, I'd be tickled pink! Thank you in advance! **_

_**Plus: Sorry about the spacing of the last one-my computer really don't like me! ;) **_

Aside from Leslie's vacation home in Spain being attacked by person X, the five girls had a splendid vacation. The air was warm, but not too hot as they left the month of July. They all went swimming in a crystal, blue lake almost everyday and then had picnics on a hill.

The news about Person:X weren't getting anywhere, because of the obvious problem: No one knew who he or she was! Lily and her friends had been reading the articles of some gossip reporter, Martin Skeeter.

"I'll bet he's the uncle of Rita Skeeter or something." Lily commented one day after reading a particularity nasty article about some pop star in Australia.

Alice nodded, "Half of it wasn't even true! I met Fiona Farmossy, she didn't die her hair blue to match her boyfriend Fred! How lame is that, Fiona and Fred Fevie...Forever!"

The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles. Sam stretched out on the grass and yawned. "Wow, I feel so incredibly lazy! I love it!"

"Have you finished your homework?"

That was Lily, the others groaned and pretended not to listen as she droned on about the use of witch warts in popular culture in the year 1496. Oh, yeah.

"So, I never did ask Sam. How was India?" April asked loudly, over Lily's voice.

"A potioneer in this year discovered-"

"It was fabulous, really hot though. I told Lily that some Muggle tried to scale the walls." Sam replied.

"Most wizards used the warts from the Kimboki tribe-"

Alice, April, June, and Sam stared at each other as Lily's voice was rising. "Let's go away..." Alice whispered. They all nodded.

"And in 1497-"

"Lily! Shut up!" yelled June. Lily glared at them as they began laughing. Alice however had grabbed a bit of parchment out and a quill. The curly haired, brunette was taking notes on the little pieces of facts that her friend had said out loud to them before.

"Lils? I heard something about the Kambokili, or something, tribe-"

Lily rolled her eyes and helped Alice out. June went over to copy which left Sam and April.

"I already finished mine." Sam explained. "We have a library at my house, there's an entire book on witch warts."

April grinned. "I just made up a bunch of stuff for Binns, he never even checks it is what Andrew told me! Total waste of time. Should we do those weather charts that Professor Quirrel left us? I heard she retired."

Sam laughed. "Retired? Weren't you the one who said she choked on a chocolate bar in Chile?"

"Embree said that! Not me! I was just passing along the gossip, it's one of my jobs."

The group sat there in silence for a while, simply enjoying the breezes that floated around the country side, all was quiet and still. The girls didn't have much of a chance to relax last year, or the summer where all were traveling, so it was very lovely. Alice took a few candid shots on her camera and then she said the magic word.

"Say Cheese!" she giggled. April, June, Sam, and Lily all ridiculously posed with bunny ears and tongues sticking out. Alice laughed as she snapped a few more.

"Work it June! Ok, more pouty lips April, strike a pose! And- you're done!"

They all began to laugh again and didn't stop until Mr. Liang called them in for dinner. As they then stepped in, they noticed the smells of chicken and potatoes and beans and orange soda and chocolate cake- It was a lot.

"Mmmm...This smells so so so good!" Alice stuck her nose in the air and kept taking huge whiffs of the scents.

Mrs. Liang looked pleased and wiped her hands on a towel. Then she stepped over to an enormous silver triangle, and took her wand.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

Immediately followed were footsteps, and the Liang family set into their grand dining room. Kai, Maggie, Andrew, Summer, Will, and Nico all sat down to surround our heroines.

Throughout the dinner, Lily noticed that Kai seemed extremely pleased with himself and she finally had the sense (and courage) to ask why.

Kai pretended to look modest at her question, "Oh, nothing. It's just, our letters from Hogwarts arrived. And I just so happened to be selected as Head boy-"

Mrs. Liang squealed, "Oh! Kai, why didn't you tell us? Head Boy! This is fabulous!"

June pretended to gag underneath her napkin, resulting in the muffled laughs of Sam and Alice. Lily however, was enthralled.

"Head Boy? Like they have at Muggle school? Congratulations!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night, Remus Lupin stood outside his front porch. The stars and clouds together were almost like a veil, hiding the moon. But Remus knew what day it was, and he knew exactly what position his greatest enemy was in.

Remus sighed, his friends had written him to ask to stay at Peter's house. Obviously, he couldn't come considering the fact they COULD NOT find out about his-secret. He closed his eyes and went inside, and then began to write on his enchanted paper.

_Hello? James? Sirius? Peter? Anybody? _

**Remus...THAT'S YOUR HANDWRITING! HI!**

_Sirius, overreact much?_

**WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!**

_Who's we? _

Not me, Sirius had FOURTHS on Blueberry pie today.

_^pause^ That's a lot of pie. _

I know! Peter's mum is the best cook, it had whipped cream AND ice cream AND the pieces were giant! I wish my mum would make me pie...

How many pieces did you have James?

2.

_What about Peter? I haven't heard from him yet. _

His mum put him to take a nap after his seventh slice.

SEVEN SLICES?

I know, plus! He also had Grape soda AND 3 brownies AND some chocolate chip cookies.

_I didn't know one person could eat so much food._

**Well, YOU wouldn't because YOU are so freaking SKINNY. **

_Sirius, I know you're jealous but-_

**JEALOUS? ME? **

_Um, yeah...I think that's what I said. _

**WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU? I AM THE SUPREME KING OF JELLYBEANS! **

_Ok..._

Sirius, I'm starting to get worried about your health...

**YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT GOOD HEALTH! **

That didn't even make sense.

**I know, but I couldn't think of a good enough comeback.**

_Nice to know you're still with us._

**It's good to be back, Now. Is anyone else wondering WHY our defense professor suddenly retired? **

_Lily said that she got bitten by a rabid dog while sunbathing in Venezuela...I think, but then Alice said-_

**You've been in contact with...them.**

_Who's them?_

**Duh! The Queen of Socks and her evil minions!**

_Sirius, I-_

**Don't make excuses! You've been writing letters! Spying on us for them! They're probably reading this right now! GO AWAY! WE DON'T WANT YOU! ICE, STING, Thorn, AND ALICE! OR I'LL SIC MY PET PUPPY DOG ON YOU!**

_Sirius, who's Ice-_

**OH, YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! **

_Well, I can't really argue with that-_

Wait...LOL!

_James, what the heck?_

I'm reading Sirius's diary and-

_James, that was probably the most stupid thing you've ever said._

**YOU'RE READING MY DIARY! I'M GONNA SIC-**

I know, I know. Your pet puppy named Dog. That's what it says here, IN YOUR DIARY!

Sirius, get that knife away from me. Sirius? SIRIUS! HELP! MRS. PETTIGREW!

**James, I am sorry. I must kill you. **

NO!

_But, then who would you share lame jokes with?_

**Good point, Hugs?**

Sirius, DO NOT DO that again!

**And who makes you the boss of me?**

MY HAND! WHICH YOU ALMOST CUT OFF! APOLOGIZE!

**No.**

SIRIUS!

**Fine. I am sorry hand. **

That's better.

_See you guys later! _

Bye Remus.

**BYE-BYE! **

…_...bye... _

Remus laughed for a while, but then stopped. How could he be laughing when in 2 days, he'd be turning into monster?

_**Ok, this is NOT one of my best chapters...but hey! I am stressed out with my other story too, and now I have an idea! Contest! 3rd reviewer get's a dedication, 5th reviewer gets to be a pretty (or handsome) bar-person in Diagon Alley! **_

_**ALL reviewers, if you fill out this little form thing...YOU can be a student OR teacher OR animal in my story! **_

_**Name:**_

_**Grade: (MWPP are in 2nd year) **_

_**House: (NO more Gryffindors in 2nd year) **_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Blood: (Pure, Half, Muggle)**_

_**If you want to be with someone in the story: (optional) **_


	3. About Jellybeans and Evilness

**Chapter 3- About Jellybeans and Evilness **

"Lily! Lily! You have to check this out!" Alice yelped, pointing to yet another display of jellybeans. This one being Juicy Peach and Swirly Grape.

"Could I _please_ get it? I already ran out of money buying than Never-ending lollypop-"

"No way." Lily said immediately, herself looking at a book on the history of Wizardry Candy that she found stuffed in a corner.

"You really need to control how much money you spend on candy, you're going to get fat!"

Alice actually laughed.

"Me? Get fat? That's the funniest joke I've ever heard." The brunette walked to a few more displays.

"Some of this stuff is really great, I'll see if April or Sam will give me money. I'm not even going to try on June, I know she'll say no for sure."

Lily looked her friend in the eye. "At least you learned something last year."

It took Alice a while to figure out Lily had insulted her. "Hey!"

But by that time, the red head had danced over to pay for the book and set out into Diagon Alley. The summer heat was at it's tops, causing the cobblestones to warm like bricks. April, Sam, and June were all waiting for the two girls to finally go to the bookstore.

"Took you long enough." June grunted, re-tying her long black hair into a messy bun. "We were dying out here, dying! Then Sam started saying how hot she was _in every language she knows._ Do you realize how many that is?"

By now she had worked herself up to a yell, attracting a few people's attention as they strolled around the wizardry street.

"Calm down J." Her twin said distractedly, noticing the attention of two boys across the street. She giggled and fixed her hair up slightly.

"And don't call me that!"

April grinned. "I didn't call you _that,_ I called you J! Did anyone else hear me call her _that_?"

The other three groaned, and just as June was going to come up with an insult that would have probably resulted in a duel, Lily quickly intervened.

"Come on, we still have a few more things to get. Alice, I hope when you said that you were out of money, that meant you saved some for things you actually need this year."

Alice gave a half smile, half grimace. "Uh...Does anyone have some extra cash? I promise I'll pay you back!"

While the others shook their heads, Sam smiled and reached in her back pocket for a small bag of money. "Here you go, if you need anymore, just ask."

Lily shook her head as the five girls walked to the bookshop. "You are far too nice, Sam." The blond witch just grinned happily when they reached the cool building.

Inside, Lily Marie Evans looked as though she had died and was sent to heaven. "I forgot how many books you could actually buy here, though the library has several hundred more, this has a wider variety of subjects-"

The others ignored her and April pulled out the school supply list.

_**Second Year Students Will be Needing: **_

_***A Standard Book of Spells, By Miranda Goshawk (Grade 2)**_

_*** Dangerous Dark Creatures Among Us, By Sir Dane Gather **_

_*** A True Pure Society, By Abarxas Malfoy (Volume II) **_

"Wait, what were those last two again?" June asked, reading over her sister's shoulder. "Those sound, evil."

"They sound like something a pure blood would write, a nasty one at that." Alice shuddered, looking at the list again.

Lily stopped her rant and came back towards them. "That's horrible! I'll bet that Abarxas Malfoy is related to that twit Lucius, the fourth year that teases me for being a Muggle."

Alice nodded to confirm.

"They live in an enormous manor in Wilkshire, I've had to come over for parties and balls."

They were silent until finally Lily let out a sigh, "Well, we have to get them for classes this year; they might not be that bad. You never know."

The red head was lying through her teeth and everyone heard, but deciding that they really couldn't do anything about it, they went to the store clerk to ask for their books.

"Oh, more Hogwart's students? The first one is on this shelve, make sure you've got the right grade, and

the last two..." He paused for a moment, frowning with distaste. "Are over there, under the green sign."

It was obvious with his voice that he did not have any likes towards these books. Lily smiled gratefully, and pulled off five copies. Then they all crept towards the back corner.

"Look at this." Alice whispered, grabbing a few books of the walls. "_The Truth About Muggles, Werewolves and How to Stop them, Warlock at War, A Pure blood Family Tree-"_

She stopped. "This stuff is awful!"

"Cruel."

"Evil."

"Slytherin." They all looked at June who shrugged. "What?" I'm just saying..."

Sam was the first one to find the books they actually needed. "Here they are you guys." Both of them were together, glossy, hardback, and expensive.

Each girl picked up two disdainfully. "Well, there are a few books that I'd like to see. You guys wait for me, okay?"

And with that, Lily sped off, holding three books already and with a one hundred percent chance to get more. Alice sighed.

"Now what are we supposed to do?"

Little did the girls know, but four boys coming were sure to distract them.

"Ugh, did you see what books we have to get? I know I'm going to hate our new defense teacher."

Sirius Black said, looking like he wanted to rip the poor supply list into pieces.

James Potter agreed, as did the two boys next to him.

"Who assigns two books? Two obviously evil pureblood books? That is a cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Definitely." Remus said, nodding his head and knowing exactly what the first book was about. Him. Werewolves. Monsters.

"That'll mean more homework, not that you two will do it anyway."

James and Sirius high-fived, causing Remus to roll his eyes and grab the last member (Peter Pettigrew), into the bookstore.

"In the back." said the same store clerk grimacing. The others took notice and walked quickly to get this over with. What they didn't expect to see was in the form of four girls, looking as though they'd rather be clawing their eyes out.

"Where is Lily?" The one closest to them said in a bored voice, Sirius grinned. He knew that voice anywhere.

"BOO!"

"AGHHH!" April fell off the floor, (yes, fell off the floor. Well, sort of) and whipped around.

"Black! What the heck are you doing here?"

Sirius grinned cheekily. "Did you miss me? I haven't seen you all summer."

The other three got up, looking less than pleased to see whom had joined them. James and Sirius looked slightly nervous around Sam, but didn't show it on their faces.

"Lovely day to be in a horrible section, isn't that right?" James grinned cockily, drawing the annoyance of the female species.

"It's not like we want to be here, Potter." June spit out his last name. "But we also don't want to be thrown out of Hogwarts, guess you're here for the same reason? You can go now, we don't care if you're thrown out."

Alice, April, and Sam laughed as the boys scowled identically. They exchanged insults like this for a few minutes, gradually growing louder and ruder, until finally Lily came over.

"What the-"

She sighed and stepped near the two groups. "Guys? Guys? Shut up please?"

They acted like they didn't hear her, which they probably didn't, and a few people started to come over.

"Guys? Guys! GUYS!"

They continued arguing, the loudest being June and Sirius, and didn't even acknowledge her yelling. She resorted to something that would probably work.

"Black! Potter! Embree is across the street!"

They didn't just stop, but both boys raced out of the area, not even taking their bags. Suppressing a laugh, Lily went to gather her friends.

"Come on you guys, let's get some ice cream."

Alice smiled. "I know, we won't be able to get it in Hogwarts. Who's going to pay for mine?" They all giggled, as Sam (sighing) gave the brunette enough money for a triple ice cream sundae with all the toppings and still some leftover.

Before anyone knew it, August had finally finished. September was peeking through everyone's window cracks and reminding them that summer was almost over. August 31st was a Sunday, and hundreds of families arrived at Kings Cross station to send their children off to school again.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad! Bye Summer!" April cried, leaping onto the train. "I'll miss you guys so much!"

Summer was the youngest girl of the ever large Liang family at 9, a short girl with a slight red tint to her Asian hair.

"Send me letters, okay? It's so lonely with just me and the boys!" Willie and Nico were the 5 year old twins that Mr. and Mrs. Liang had adopted from France the last time they visited the bride to be, who had postponed her wedding until Christmas break so everyone would be off.

"I will!"

Lily loaded on the rest of her luggage, noticing how late it was getting. She slipped into the compartment Sam had managed to snag, and collapsed on the seat.

"Okay, I am exhausted."

"I second that." They all stared at June. "What?"

"June, you slept the latest out of all of us. That's why we were so late!" Alice exclaimed. "Plus, April was hogging the bathroom."

April looked up from re-doing her eye shadow. "Was Not!"

"Was too."

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!"

"Was Not!"

"Was Too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NO-"

"Guys!" Lily interrupted, as Sam and June were laughing uncontrollably. "We don't need you to shout, half the train has probably heard you by now."

April shrugged. "So What? We're only close to some 1st years, and we're older than them! Man, it felt good to say that."

*****4 Compartments Over*********

_Why are we passing notes exactly? _

**Because they could be spying on us!**

They're not spying on us Sirius, no matter what your jellybean subjects are telling you.

**HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? **

_He's the rival king to the nation of chocolate. _

**WHAT?**

Gee, thanks Remus. Now he wants to kill me. Again.

_Anytime. _

**YOU DARE GO AGAINST ME? MUTINY! MUTINY!**

He does realize we're not on a ship, right? 

_I think so, I'm not sure. _

Er- Sirius?

**THAT'S YOUR MAJESTY TO YOU! **

Alright, there is no way-

_James! Would you rather he killed us all? _

Aren't you guys being a little over dramatic? 

_No. _

You weren't there when he almost cut off Jonathon here, you had too much pie.

I remember that! Wait...who's Jonathon? 

_Yeah, I don't even know that one. And as Sirius said, I know everything._

Um...

**WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING? **

_Because you're kind of scaring us, that's why. _

Are you mentally okay?

That pie was really good...

PETE!

_PETER! _

**LOWLY SUBJECT! **

Silence

silence

_silence_

**What?**

_Are you back with us now?_

**I think so, I don't know what got into me. **

Maybe he was possessed! 

By what, Thar the Thief? Honestly...

NO! PERSON X! 

Um, okay...

_Does anyone actually know who this guy is?_

**OH MY SNICERDOODLE! **

Wow, this must be important.

**I JUST REMEMBERED! THERE WAS SOMETHING IN THE PAPER ABOUT THIS GUY, I WAS GOING TO SHOW YOU! **

ARE YOU SERIOUS? GET IT OUT!

**ON IT! **

Sirius leapt up to find the paper, "Where is it? Where is it? AH! HERE WE GO!"

He turned back to face them with a newspaper clipping.

"Listen to this. " He said, as he began to read.

_**Person X, Identity revealed? **_

_**By Martin Skeeter **_

_**The Wizarding world has been dying to know who this mysterious and deadly new bad guy is, or even if it's a guy or not. Yesterday, we found out for ourselves! A small, local wizardry bank was robbed with Muggles all around screaming in terror. 4 have been found dead, and in blood were these words: **_

_**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. FEAR ME. **_

_**Of course, this has sent everyone into a uproar. No one knows who this "Voldemort" character is, and why should we? We only found out yesterday what this person's name was, whoever this is, I doubt anyone has the power to stop them. **_

Sirius finished the article with everyone looking either nervous or sick. Or both.

"Wow." James said finally, raising his eyebrows. "Lord Voldemort, eh? Sounds French."

Remus rolled his eyes, all his anxiety vanishing from his face. "You'll be the first targeted, just for saying that."

"Sounds like he's targeting Muggles." Peter squeaked, unusually sharp with an idea. "And banks."

Remus nodded.

"Sounds like whoever our Defense teacher agrees with him. I started reading A True Pure Society, it's all about how Muggles are dirty and rotten while pure bloods are the best. Sound like anyone we know?"

All three boys answered at once.

"My parents." Sirius.

"Lucius Malfoy." Peter.

"Snape." James.

Remus didn't quite answer. "Yeah...I've just got a feeling that this year is going to be a little different than last year. Or at least the beginning."

He said this, staring out the window and watching a fields of flowers and corn flew by, creating the illusion of a rainbow and more trees began to appear. The air was slightly darker as was the room because thoughts raced through the twelve year old boys' heads.

Remus John Lupin had never been more right in his life.

**A.N.**

**Super sorry for the long wait, my other story was getting demands for more and people saying they would kill hamsters...Ok...**

**Thank you so much tot he people who read and like my story, reviews are appreciated as they make me think I have people who like this story. The more people who review, the faster I'll get the chapters up. At east this one was pretty funny, long, and showed some of my darling plot bunnies. (LOL) **

**Anyway, make sure to review abut how you liked it! No flames, but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Also, I NEED PRANK IDEAS FOR LATER! Please? **

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K, I would have no problem getting reviews! :( **

***owlgirl16**


End file.
